1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pivotal positioning member adopted for use in a shade or large beach umbrella, permitting the selective tilting of the opened canopy at a proper angle and firm fixing of the sme in that position without ready disengagement. The present positioning member includes an upper element and a lower element, and a spring biased locking piece and is characterized by the projection block disposed on each outer side of the upper element and the corresponding arcuate groove defined on each inner side of the upright lugs of the lower element, the present positioning member can be operated in a more stable and precise manner as a result of the projection block being in restraining engagement with the arcuate groove in assembly.
2. The Prior Art
In the prior art structures of this kind of pivotal positioning means, only the spring biased locking piece is used to fix the tilted canopy in position, and no other supporting element is adopted. Therefore the tilted canopy can be easily disengaged from the fixed position. To make an improvement on the prior art, the inventor has worked out a pivotal positioning means to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantage.